


Simple Pleasures

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, Pre-Relationship, WWII era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: As far as birthdays go, Nikola has experienced much better.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926017) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks). 



> I seem to be on a massive fic upload binge of all my Tumblr shorts. Anyways...
> 
> July 10th was Nikola Tesla's birthday, and I felt inspired. Think of it as a prequel to the linked fic. :) Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine (hit me up if you find any). Hope you enjoy!

“This is not how I expected today to go,” Nikola admitted from his perch, a rickety stool in the corner of a damp cell.

“How did you expect it to go, if things had gone well?” Helen finally asked, head lolling against his shoulder, her concussion slowing her responses. He’d made her take the laughable excuse for a bed but she refused to lie down.

Shrugging minutely, not wanting to jostle her much, he measured his words carefully. “The perfect birthday?” She nodded. “Good wine, good company…” He looked around their cell. “Sunshine, freedom.”

She laughed quietly. “The simple pleasures…” Sighing, she touched his arm. “I’m ever so tired.”

“I know,” he murmured. “You’re concussed.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he squeezed gently. “The company’s not so bad.”

She sniffed abruptly, waking herself from her doze. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked, looking at the wall in front of her.

Looking down at the floor, his cheeks flushed red as he smiled. Louder, he said, “What would be your perfect day?”

Curling into him, her feet finally up on the bench, she replied, “Fish and chips, at the beach.”

“Which beach?”

She tried shaking her head but stopped, groaning softly in pain. “Any beach, but with battered cod… Then ice-cream.”

“Would you promenade along the pier?” he asked, wondering where either of their friends were. Nigel should’ve been here by now, with Watson clanking behind...

“You’re showing your age, old man,” she answered, and he could hear the smile. “Yes. And we’d look at the ships…” She fell quiet again. “And if we happened across an abnormal, even better.”

“You’re obsessed with your work.” His words were warm with a fondness he abstractly hoped she’d miss.

She sighed her agreement. “Hello Kettle, my name’s Pot…” Sighing again, she added, squeezing his waist, “If I’m not, who will be?”

“Helen Magnus, saviour every day of the year.”

“Hmm… Wake me in half an hour,” she mumbled. Nikola almost fell off his chair when Helen distractedly pressed a kiss onto his chest. Cheeks warm, he squeezed her shoulders one last time before settling himself further into his corner.

Aside from the kidnapping? Best birthday ever.


End file.
